


Time Travel is a Bitch

by Irushtwinkies



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: A lot of laughing, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief and Loss, He Loves You Very Much, IT'S STRICTLY FLUFF AND ANGST, Married Life, Number Five - Freeform, THERE IS NOTHING SEXUAL IN THIS, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, a lot of crying, don't come for me, five hargreeves - Freeform, five is secretly a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irushtwinkies/pseuds/Irushtwinkies
Summary: "Meeting the love of your life in a post-apocalyptic world isn’t exactly the fantasy, but whenever you fall in love with someone, there’s truly nothing that can break that bond. Not even time travel."





	Time Travel is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is confusing. It's also long, cute, and sad. I love this small murder boy. Sorry, it's so cluttered, I'm not good with AO3's formatting.   
> https://iwrotesomething.tumblr.com/post/183441448375/time-travel-is-a-bitch-so-this-is-a-five   
> Here it is on my Tumblr if you prefer to read on there.

You woke up in this world. Maybe it was your World, maybe it wasn’t. You weren’t completely sure. All you knew is that you’re the only one left. You wandered the destroyed streets, being careful not to trip over debris and bodies. For the first few hours, you cried. Who could blame you, you were still a child.

You pulled yourself together and began scavenging for food, water, and shelter. Your only weapon was a rusty metal pipe, but it did its job of smashing small animal and rodents for you to eat, not that you came across those too often.

You’d been scavenging one day when you came across a boy, he was a little younger than you probably just a year or two. He looked disoriented and confused. He didn’t look like a threat, but then again, looks are deceiving. You quickly moved out of his sight and pressed your back against a crumbling wall. You readjusted your grip on the metal pipe in your hand.

“Hey!” You called out. Your voice bouncing off the ruined walls would make it near impossible for him to locate you.

“Who said that? Is there someone else alive?” He sounded so scared. Your grip loosened a bit.

“Is there anyone with you?” You asked.

“N-no, where are you?”

“Cool it buddy, I’m asking the questions.” You paused for a moment before slinking around the corner, lowering the pipe. The kid was staring in the middle of debris, looking near to tears and breathing hard.

“How’d you survive?” You asked, jumping off a perch to get closer to him. He flinched a little, hands coming up in fists for a second before dropping them back down.

“You wouldn’t believe me.” He said softly, eyes turning to the building in front of him.

T e um e l a aca em y the sign read. You couldn’t really piece together what its original name was. You stepped a little closer, being careful not to alarm him.

“Well, you shouldn’t really stand out in the open like this. I haven’t run into any threats, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any.” You said, glancing around. His head turned to you and you could make out his features. He had light blue eyes that were brimmed with tears, black hair that used to be neatly combed but was now dishevelled because of the wind.

“C’mon, I’ll help you.”

When Five finally made it back to his family, the only thing on his mind was finding you. Of course the owner of the eye and stopping the apocalypse was a priority, but if the world was gonna end he wanted to end it with you.

Your little camp wasn’t much but it had four walls and a roof(well half a roof), which was rare. It was in the ruins of an old bookstore. Some of the books had been preserved and saved, you’d read most of them by now, but there were still a few that were foreign to you. You had a battery operated record player that you’d found along with a few unbroken vinyls and with how much you played them, they should have broke by now.

You had your own room, in the storage area but it had no door. You had a mattress that you’d dragged from a nearby house but no frame. There was a fire pit in the main room, the half roof allowed the smoke to leave but keep you covered during rain and snow.

Five had been living with you for a few months. At least, you think it was a few months. It was hard to keep track of time. He mostly kept to himself, going out with you to scavenge for food or water. He roomed in the office of your bookstore and wouldn’t let you in. You respected his privacy, but damn your curiosity for getting the better of you.

Five had gone out by himself to find something, he wouldn’t tell you what, and you decided to take a look in his room. Just a peek.

You pushed open the door when you knew he was gone. It was underwhelming to say the least. Just a cot and a few books. He’s cleaned up the best he could, sweeping all the debris to the side and putting covers over the broken windows. One of his books laid open on the cot. You looked around before stepping inside and looking at the book.

Page after page were equations of numbers, letters, and symbols you couldn’t understand. You continued flipping through the pages, utterly confused. A flash of light suddenly appeared in the room and Five followed suit. You let out a startled scream, making him jump. His eyes quickly found yours and narrowed on you. The flash of light engulfed him and he was suddenly in front of you, snatching the book from your hands.

“I told you not to come in here.” He growled. You stood in shocked silence.

“What the hell was that?” Was all you could manage.

“Equations far too complex for you to understand.” He grumbled.

“Not that, the light thing and the you moving around.” You stepped closer to him. He was rearranging his books, obviously just trying to keep himself busy. “Jesus Christ, we’re the last people on Earth for all we know, you could at least answer me.” You pushed.

“It’s a long story.” He said, not turning.

“Well, we’ve got a lot of time on our hands.” You said, following him around the room. He sighed and finally stopped, turning around.

“When I was born, 42 other kids were born at the same time. We’re different than ‘normal’ people. We have powers,” The light flashed and he was gone. “Mine’s transferring my matter from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them.” He said from behind you. You whipped around.

“That’s just a smartass way of saying teleporting.” You called him out with a frown. His eyebrows shot up for a moment, but the expression wiped away and was replaced with irritation once again.

“I went through time instead of space and everything went tits up. I’m trying to get back home,” He held up the book you had held. “I just can’t get the right formula.” He said with a long sigh, rubbing his forehead.

“I need a drink.” You said, pushing past him and out of his room.

“You and me both.” He appeared next to you holding a bottle of whiskey. You eyed it, then him. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow. You grinned, sitting near your fire and holding your hand out for the bottle.

“You’ve got more explaining to do.” You said when he sat next to you.

“Fair enough.”

Five hardly slept anymore. Knowing you were out there without him was killing his conscious. He had to find the owner of this eye. His, yours, and the world’s lives depended on it. He just couldn’t get you from his mind. You’d told him where you lived and what diner you used to go to all the time with your friend. Before you passed away he promised he’d find you.

He failed you once, he wasn’t going to do it again.

You pulled the needle on your favorite record, swaying a little to the crackly tune. Your body was warm with alcohol, but it wasn’t to the point of affecting your movements. Your mind was a little fuzzy, but pleasantly so. Five was watching you from his spot in front of the fire.

You spun around to Five, waving him over. He shook his head and held up a hand.

“Oh, c’mon. Lighten up.” You said, reaching your hand out. He stared at you briefly, a little smile on his face. He set the half-empty bottle down and stood up, walking over to you.

“Take that jacket off, can’t dance in a suit jacket.” Even after being here for months he still wore the damn thing, you don’t think you’ve ever seen him without it. He chuckled and shrugged off the jacket, revealing the sweater vest and button up under.

You took his hands in yours. Swinging them back and forth. You both laughed, dancing to the music. He wasn’t the best, but neither were you. The important thing was you were having fun. In the hellish place you called home, you were having fun for once. He took your hand again and spun you around, pulling you in close. Your back pressed against his chest and you laughed, throwing your head back on his shoulder. He spun you back out as the song ended. Silence fell over the two of you as your chuckles died down.

“See you can have fun, not be such a square.” You commented, pushing his shoulder playfully. He chuckled and nodded. A slower song came on and you eyed him, hands still linked together. You took a step closer, resting your other hand on his shoulder. He hesitated before sliding his hand on your waist and pulling you against him. You swayed slowly together, eyes meeting temporarily, both of your cheeks red.

Your movements slowed to a stop as the song came to an end, eyes melting into each other’s. He began to lean down before the next song, upbeat and loud made the both of you jump. You reluctantly pulled away from him and turned off the record player.

“Uh, it’s late, we should get some sleep.” You said, blushing.

“Yeah, sounds good. Thanks for, helping me ‘lighten up’.” He said with a little laugh. You chuckled with him.

“Don’t worry about it,” you paused in front of him, quickly leaning up and pressing a peck to his cheek. “Good night, Five.” You didn’t wait for his response, quickly scurrying off to your room. The truth is, he didn’t have a response. He just touched his cheek where you kissed him and slowly wondered to his room.

Klaus rested his chin in his hand a smile on his face. He was encouraging his brother to continue talking about you.

“Her name was, Y/n.” Five finally said, eyes sadly turning to the ground. “I’ve been looking for her, but not as hard as I should be.”

“Hey, you got a lot on your plate, with the eye and all.” Klaus said.

“We were together for 25 years.”

“Wow. Wait, 25, I thought you were in there for like 40 years, your time.”

“I was,” Five pauses to blink back the tears that threatened to build up. “She died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Really I am.” Klaus said softly, reaching over and patting his brothers back.

“She’s alive now, and I need to find her.” Five’s exterior hardened back up and he stood from the steps of the doctor’s office.

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea to go in your own.” You scolded. The cut in Five’s bicep wasn’t too deep and you had enough medical supplies to spare, but it was still reckless of him. You took the bottle of alcohol from his hand and poured some on a clean rag, handing it back and pressing it to the wound. Five hissed and tried to pull away, but your other hand wrapped around his arm, holding him close.

“I know it hurts, but stay still.” You coaxed him. Your thumb began to gently stroke his undamaged skin as a sort of comfort. He’d shed his original clothes for something more suited to this environment, but now he was just in a tank top so you could clean his wound. You took a deep sigh and turned away to grab a bandage. “You worry me sick sometimes, you know that?” You said, glancing up at him. He was staring at you with a soft expression. You knew he wasn’t going to apologize, that’s not something he does.

“I had to find something.”

“What? What was so important you risked getting hurt over? Why couldn’t you just take me with you? I know this place better than you.”

“Because it’s personal.”

“Shit,” you scoffed. “You’re never gonna open up to me, are you? Life is a lot easier when you share your burdens with someone else, especially when I’m the only ‘someone else’ left.” Despite your irritated tone and sour face, your hands worked gently on his wound. Even if you were mad at him you didn’t want to cause him any pain.

Five fell quiet. He took a swig of his bottle and sighed heavily. He set the bottle down and dug into his pocket, pulling out a ring. He turned it over in his fingers a few times before handing it to you. You wiped your hands off before taking it. It was a simple gold band, really nothing special.

“You…” You started, wanting to say something like, Risked your life for a stupid ring but didn’t. “Got a ring.”

“It’s not just a ring,” he snapped a little before cooling down. “It was my dad’s.” He leaned over, not taking the ring but twisting it in your hand, showing you a little symbol on the side of it. “See that?” You nodded. It was an umbrella. He showed you his wrist. Ah, the tattoo. You’d seen it before, but never quite got around to asking about it.

“So,” you paused to look up, face nearly bumping into his. Your eyes met and a blush slowly creeped up your neck and to your ears. You leaned back and cleared your throat. “Your, uh, arm is good to go. Please be more careful next time.”

“Thanks.” His voice was soft and, if you weren’t mistaken, warm.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard that word from you.” You chuckled.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it.” He said, trying to hide his grin by taking another sip from the bottle.

You were seated at your regular diner with your friend, chatting with them easily. Her eyes kept flicking behind you throughout the whole meal.

“What do you keep looking at?” You asked, leaning closer.

“Don’t make it obvious but some kid won’t stop staring at me.” She said. You wanted to turn around and see who it was, but fought against it.

“Kid?”

“He’s probably like 13 or 14.”

“Weird.” You said, leaning your head on your chin. You shrug. “Maybe he thinks you’re cute.” You said, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

“Oh my god,” She said softly, ducking her head. “He’s coming over.” She laughed. You sat up straight upon seeing a, as she said 13-14 year old boy standing by your table. He was dressed in a suit jacket with a tie and shorts, tall socks came up to his knees. He looked like he had a stick up his ass.

“Hi.” Your friend spoke up. His eyes didn’t spare her a glance, being focused on you. He had light blue eyes that were youthful, yet held a sadness and tiredness about them.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, not know what to say. You stared up at him, glancing over at your friend who shrugged.

“Can we help you?” She spoke up. He looked over at her, an aggravated look crossing his face.

“You can’t, but,” His eyes turned back to you, a soft expression replacing the hard one. “This is going to sound absolutely insane, but I need you to listen me.”

“I don’t know you I’m sorry.” You said quickly.

“I-I know, I just. Please.” He leaned on the table, desperate.

“I just need to talk to you.” His voice was soft and broken. You stared at him for a moment, looking over at your friend, who was equally as shocked.

“Okay.” You said slowly. “Just, not right now, I’m a little busy.”

“Fair enough, here,” He suddenly disappeared, a flash of light where he was sitting, then he was back, holding a napkin. “Here, it’s my address and the house number, if I don’t pick up ask for Five.” He set it on the table and pushed it towards you. You sat in shock before you took the napkin, still shaken from what just happened. He stared at you for a moment longer, a tender and sad look, before disappearing again.

“What the fuck was that?” You friend asked. You looked down at the napkin. It had his address and the words, ‘It’s Dire’. You handed the napkin to your friend. She looked it over.

“Isn’t this the weird kid academy, you know the ‘superheroes’.” You shrugged.

“Guess that’d make sense with the whole, light, disappearing, thing.” You said, praying you weren’t going crazy.

“Weird.”

“Guess he wasn’t staring at you.”

“We’ve been living together for a year and I don’t know anything about you.” You said one night across the fire from Five. His eyes turned up from his dinner, a heated can of green beans. He shrugged and ate another spoonful.

“What’s there to tell?”

“Oh, c’mon. Favorite color, movie, season, song, artist, there’s so much to tell.” You suggested. He just shrugged again and continued eating. You rolled your eyes. “Fine, lets play a game, huh?” His eyes caught yours from across the flames. He made a motion for you to continue.

“I tell you something, you tell me something related to that topic, easy.”

“The point of a game is to have rewards.” He said. You shook your half-empty can of corn.

“You can have the rest of my corn.” You offered. He seemed satisfied and finished his food before setting the empty can down.

“Before all this, I had a dog. She was a little Italian greyhound, kinda ugly but I thought she was the cutest thing ever. She looked like if a spider was turned into a dog.” You said with a little laugh, remembering when you’d play fetch with her.

“I didn’t have any pets.” His answer was short and boring. You huffed and kept going.

“My mom and dad got a divorce when I was really young, six or so, I lived with my mom most of the time.” A lump formed in your throat as you spoke about them, having discovered your mother’s mangled corpse when you woke up in this place.

“I was adopted.”

“If you’re not gonna make an effort then there’s no reason to play.” You grumbled, frowning. He shrugged.

“I’m still playing though.”

“I don’t understand why it’s so hard for you to open up.”

“You wouldn’t understand.“

“How could I? I don’t know shit about you! Just simple things would be enough. I know I’m practically an open book but-Fuck- I’m trying to pry you open here, just let me a crack, will ya?” You we’re frustrated to the point of tears forming in your eyes. “We’re the only people left. You’re all I’ve got. I feel more alone now than if you weren’t here.”

His face softened and he stood up. For a moment you thought he was just gonna go to his room and lock himself away. Instead he sat next to you, sighing as he did so.

“My name is Five because I was adopted by an old man with 6 other kids and he didn’t bother giving us names, we were heroes. They’re all like me, well they have different powers, but we can all do something normal people can’t,”

“My favorite color is green and I used to listen to David Bowie a lot. I always liked the beginning of Spring because of the rain, it calms me and helps me think.” He looked over at you. “I’ve never met someone so stubborn and pushy as you, ya know.” You were staring at him in disbelief, jaw hanging open. He’s never opened up like this. You simply shrugged at his statement. He smiled at you.

“I’ve never danced with someone before I met you. I’m-“ he stopped himself, looking back to the fire as a warmth spread to his face and to the tips of his ears. “I’m glad I met you.”

“Me too. Of everyone I could’ve gotten stuck with, I’m glad it’s you. Even if you get on my nerves.” He laughed at that.

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at doing that to people.” You both sat in silence, watching the flames reach towards the sky and lick over the logs.

“I like you.” His voice startled you. You looked over, seeing him staring into the fire still, face nearly as red as the embers. “I’ve never had a crush on anyone before-“

“It shows.” You butted in.

“Watch it,” he hissed, you smiled and leaned your head against his arm. “I like you, and it’s not because you’re the only person left, just so you know. I’m… happy with you. You make me feel…stuff.”

“For such a smart guy, you’re not very good with words.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to confess to you.”

“Okay, okay, I’m just teasing.” You giggled. He huffed and fell silent. You adjusted your head so it was more in his shoulder. “I like you too.” You confessed, reaching over and lacing your fingers with his.

You stared at the address in your hand and looked up at the building. This was it. The Umbrella Academy a sign read, bold and proud above the doors. You pushed open the gate, letting it clank shut behind you. With a hesitant hand, you knocked on the door and waited.

You could faintly hear shouts of, “I got it!” before the door hastily opened. The kid from the diner stood there, fixing his hair before opening the door wider for you.

“Come in.” He sounded breathless like he’d ran to the door. You stepped inside from the cold and was immediately warmed up. You let out a scream when you saw a chimp standing by a doorway that led into a living room. He was wearing human clothes and hunched over with a walking stick. The boy was by your side, one hand gently touching your back asking what was wrong. The genuine concern in his voice threw you off even more.

“I-is that…” His eyes followed yours and he relaxed but his hand stayed on your back.

“Oh, that’s Pogo, he’s a family friend.” Pogo walked over, bowing his head a little in greeting.

“Good evening, Miss L/n, I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Good things I hope?” You said, still a little shocked to see a talking monkey in front of you. He smiled and chuckled.

“Only the best.”

“Do you wanna sit?” The boy asked quickly, gesturing to the living room. You nodded.

“I’ll put a pot on.” Pogo said, turning to walk away.

“Oh, I-“

“She likes peppermint tea, I think mom kept some in the cabinets.” He interrupted you. You stared at him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed.

“How did you-“

“I’ll explain, here,” He led you to the living room. It was grand, books and knick-knacks lined the walls. Directly in front of you was a fireplace, above it was a portrait of the boy. There was a coffee table in front of you and a couch on either side of it. You sat on the couch on the left and he took a seat on the opposite couch.

“So,” you sighed, shrugging off your coat. “You apparently know everything about me and I don’t even know your name.”

“I already told you,” His tone was a little snappy before it softened. “It’s Five.”

“Like the number?”

“Yes.” He explained how he

And his siblings were adopted and the man didn’t bother to give them names, that they were just his experiment. He also told you about the future, the apocalypse.

“You were my wife,” His eyes softened, they were staring at you intently. He fell silent, just staring at you. You grew a little uncomfortable under his stare. “Sorry,” he blinked. “It’s been 25 years since I’ve seen you, you’re just as beautiful as I remember.” His words made your cheeks grow warm. No one ever spoke so sweetly to you before, it was new and alarming but in a good way.

Pogo came in along with a beautiful blonde woman. She had a bright smile and painted red lips. They both held a mug. The woman set her mug in front of you and Pogo set his in front of Five.

“This is my mom.” Five said.

“Hello, my name’s Grace. You must be Y/n, it’s wonderful to meet you.” She said, voice as sweet as she looked. She held out her hand and you stood up, shaking it. She sighed happily and pulled you in for a hug. You let out a noise of surprise, hugging her back.

“Come now Grace, let them catch up.” Pogo said when she released you. You sat back down and grabbed the mug, taking a sip. When you looked over at Five he was smirking and holding his mug.

“I knew you and mom would get along. You remind me a lot of her. You always were kind.” He tried to hide his growing smile behind his cup as he took a sip of its contents.

“Start from the top, please.” You leaned back with your cup, knowing this would take a while by his deep sigh.

You laid on your side, facing Five. You pressed closer to him, snuggling your head under his chin. You listened to his soft breathing and you could hear his heartbeat faintly.

“You said you had a few siblings,” You said quietly.

“Yeah, six of them.” He answered, hand coming up from wrapped around your waist to brush through your dirty hair, though he didn’t seem to mind.

“What were their names?” You hummed, relaxing into his touch. He took a deep breath, hand pausing its motions.

“Luther, Diego, Allison, Ben, Klaus, and Vanya.” He listed off, each name carrying a heavier sadness than the next. You leaned your head back to look up at him. You could see the glossy tears standing in his eyes. In some sort of comfort you reached up and cupped his cheek, watching as his eyes slid shut and a tear fell. You gently wiped it and he leaned into your touch, his hand leaving your hair to cup over your hand. He nuzzled his face in the calloused skin, pressing a light kiss to the heel.

It was rare that Five ever showed emotions like this. Out the window we’re his usual quips and sarcastic comments. Replaced only with vulnerability and grief for his family you didn’t wanna say ‘I’m sorry’ enough of those have been passed around. Instead you wriggled your other hand free, sliding it on his other cheek. His light eyes found yours and a little sigh escaped him. You pulled him down, craning your neck a little to meet him.

Your lips pressed together in a soft, tender kiss. His hand holding yours moved back into your hair, cupping the back of your neck and holding you against him. You broke the kiss to breathe, both of you staring at each other for a moment before he went back in. Your hands moved to his chest, holding onto his shirt as his hands threaded through your hair.

This kiss was much more passionate, like everything he ever wanted to say to you was being poured from his lips against yours. You drank up what he was giving you, unbeknownst to you when you’d get a moment like this again.

He tasted faintly of whiskey and something else that was uniquely Five. This time he broke the kiss with a sigh. You shared a few hot breaths before he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Not bad for a first kiss.” You whispered, making him smile and chuckle. He fell silent and you could practically see the cogs turning.

“I love you.” He said softly. You leaned back a little so you could see his face better, to see if he was kidding you. Nothing but sincerity and nervousness was on his face. “I won’t let anything happen to you,” He kept going in a soft voice. Even though his voice was low his tone was strong and carried with you. “You mean too much to me to lose.”

“I love you too.” You finally said back, hugging closer to him.

“So, let me get this straight,” you said readjusting on the couch. “I, somehow, survived the apocalypse and met you, we fell in love and got married, then I died.” You recapped everything he said.

“Basically.” Five said. You rubbed your forehead.

“How… how do I know you’re not just messing with me?”

“Ask me something about yourself.”

“What’s my favorite color?”

“F/c.”

“Album?”

“Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd, you used to play it constantly.” There’s no way… A light flashed and he was suddenly next to you. You jumped a little, but relaxed when he reached a hand out. You hesitated before sliding your hand in his. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a single diamond. It was simple but pretty. He gently slipped it on your left hand’s ring finger, thumb running over your knuckles.

“I missed you,” He whispered, voice breaking. “I know this is a lot to take in, thank you for listening.” You stared at the ring.

“Is this…”

“Your wedding ring.” You looked up. He was staring at you. It’s strange. Knowing someone knows practically everything about you and yet, you don’t know a thing about them.

“I don’t… what if I’m not the same? I’m sure the apocalypse changes someone.” You said. How could you be the same girl he fell in love with.

“You’re the same, sure a little different, happier and more relaxed, but you’re still the same girl I love.” As he spoke he reached up with his free hand and brushed a lock of your hair behind your ear, sliding back to cup your neck. His eyes flicked to your lips before he started to lean it. You stared for a second before turning your head away. He stopped right before his lips touched your cheek.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, not pulling his face back.

“I-I just. This is a lot and you’re still virtually a stranger to me. Look,” you sighed scooting away and letting your hands fall from his. “I just need some time to think. I’m sorry.” You stood up and grabbed your jacket, quickly heading for the door.

“Wait, please!” He called after you, teleporting in front of you. You ran into him, unable to stop yourself in time. He stumbled a little, but caught you with his hands stabilizing you by your waist. You looked up at him, his eyes were full of sadness and love.

“Please.” You stood on your own, hands resting on his shoulders.

“Alright, tell you what. Take me out on a date and I’ll consider it, this isn’t the apocalypse, you can’t expect to woo me in one day.”

“Deal, tomorrow at 6 work for you?” You nodded.

“It’s a date.”

You and Five laid on the ground, near your campfire. You had a few blankets wrapped around the both of you, snuggled close together. His arm supported your head, the other one draped over his stomach and held your hand. You pointed up at the night sky, at the few constellations you knew.

Five listened intently, telling you a few stars he knew about as well. When you looked over at him he was staring down at you.

“The stars aren’t on my face, Five.” You teased. He smiled softly and used the hand under your head to brush your hair behind your ear.

“No, they’re in your eyes.” You were touched for a moment before laughing and rolling your eyes.

“That was cheesy, but I knew you were soft under that hardass exterior.” You chuckled, letting go of his hand to shift and lay your arm on his chest.

“Well… it is the end of the world,”

“And that’s all?” You pressed.

“And I love you.” You grinned and kissed his jaw.

“I love you too,” you paused to shift back onto your back. “Softie.”

You walked down the street, arm linked with Five’s as you talked idly. He was telling a story about how you two had chanced a gecko to eat for 20 minutes. You kept saying that you would’ve felt bad and let it go. He claimed you tore the thing apart with your bare teeth once it was cooked.

The evening was coming to an end and the night brought a chill. Five had lended you his jacket and it warmed you enough to not shiver with every step. The warm light the lamp posts gave off made his smiling face look even more lovely. He spent the whole night telling you stories of his and your time in the apocalypse, even though it was your third date he still somehow had stories upon stories to tell.

The way he talked so highly of you, like you were an angel among men, made it feel like he wasn’t even talking about you at all. He assured you, you were everything he was describing and more. That he’d never loved someone like he loved you.

The time past so quickly you didn’t even realize you were at the door to your house. He walked you up the steps, stopping at the door. You unlink your arm to dig in your coat pocket for your keys.

“I had a really nice time, Five.” You admitted. “Even if this is still a little weird, it sounds like we really loved each other.”

“We did. I still do.” The last part was softer and his eyes dropped to the space between you. You smiled up at him. “I understand if you need more time to think everythi-“ You cut him off by, in one moment, stepping closer and cupping his face, pulling him down for a kiss. He let out a noise of surprise, but quickly reacted, lips moving against yours as if he’d done this a thousand times. His arms circled around your waist and pulled you closer, fingers desperately clinging to your clothes.

You weren’t sure what came over you. Maybe it was your teenage hormones or the fact that he was telling you all these stories of love, the love that you could feel radiating off him and infecting you.

When you broke the kiss he opened his eyes, glossy and tender. His breathing was a little uneven. Five quickly blinked away his tears and took a deep breath.

“S-Sorry. It’s just… it’s been so long since I’ve felt like this. Since you’ve been with me, in my arms.” He looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped. You began to step back, but his arms squeezed you. “Please.” He begged, beginning to break. He cranes his neck towards your neck. Your hands moved to wrap around his back.

“I love you, I love you so much. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, I’m so sorry.” Your shoulder grew damp and you realized he was crying. You couldn’t do much except rub circles on his back, hushing him gently.

It finally hit you. This wasn’t just a boy. This was someone who loved and lost. You truly meant something to him, even if you couldn’t feel exactly the same way, the least you could do is try.

He finally pulled back, sniffing. Your hands went back to his face, wiping his cheeks.

“Sorry, I usually don’t do that.” He apologized. You gave him a soft smile.

“It’s okay, it’s okay to cry.” You cooed gently. He nodded and took a deep breath.

“God, I’m an ex-hitman and I’m crying like a baby.” He said with a chuckle. You smiled and laughed a little, running your thumbs over his damp cheeks.

“It’s okay.” You said. “I still don’t really understand everything, but I’m gonna try. For you, us.”

Five and you were digging through the ruins of a house for food, water, whatever you could find. You were searching the broken fridge, nose wrinkling at the stench of rotten food. You opted for the cabinets, finding a few cans of vegetables and even peaches. You checked the pantry, a grin coming to your face when you spotted a sealed box of cookies.

“Five!” You called, snatching the box up. He emerged from the bedroom, shoving something in his pocket. You held up the box with a grin. He laughed softly and shook his head.

“Don’t laugh! I haven’t had cookies for nearly four years.” You defended. He raised his hands up in defense and turned to the cellar door next to him. He tried the handle, but it was jammed. You put your findings in your backpack and walked over to him as he found a thick board to smash the handle off.

When the handle fell off you pulled the door open with his help, the debris making it hard to get it all the way open. Five walked down the steps, pulling a flashlight out of his jacket pocket and clicking it on.

“Hell yeah.” He breathed with a laugh.

“What is it?” You asked from the top of the steps.

“Wine cellar.” He called back. You laughed softly, when he nearly jumped off the steps to grab as many bottles as he could carry.

“What if they don’t like me?” You worried, biting your nails. Five gently took your wrist and pulled it from your mouth, lacing his fingers with yours.

“They’ll love you, don’t worry,” He assured you, brushing a lock of hair behind your ear. “Besides if they don’t it’s not like I’ll care.” You laughed a little at that, nerves calming a little. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips before pushing the door open to the Academy. He let you go in first. You waited for him to shut the door before continuing to the living room.

You choke up seeing all of his siblings together. There was a tall light skinned woman, an even taller, enormous male, a tired man sat on a nearby couch, and a man with a scar on the side of his head (you’d already met Vanya, she was the first one Five trusted to know about you). They were talking by the little bar the living room had. All heads turned to you when you stepped inside. You were froze when one of them asked who you were.

You only moved and spoke when Five came next to you, a hand gently coming to your back. His close presence calmed you almost immediately.

“This is my wife.” Five said proudly and while you felt a surge of happiness that he was so haughty of you it was odd to hear that from two kids. Everyone’s eyebrows shot up and a silence fell over the room.

“Apocalypse wife, current girlfriend.” You cleared up, hoping they wouldn’t find this weird. Instead the tension fell and everyone nodded.

“What’s your name?” The tall woman asked. She looked somehow familiar, and very pretty.

“Y/n.” You said, trying your best not to choke or stutter. The woman smiled brightly, reaching her hand out for you. You shook it, praying she couldn’t feel your sweaty hand.

“I’m Allison, it’s good to meet someone who makes Five so happy.” She said, voice genuine. You glanced over at Five, who still had his hand on your back. He was smiling softly, eyes flicking between you and his sister.

“That’s Luther,” Allison pointed to the enormous man. He gave you a little wave and smile. “Diego,” The man with a scar on the side of his head. He nodded, nothing more. “And Klaus.” The tired looking guy on the couch. His eyes lit up and he waved with a bright smile.

“Hey, it’s the little love birds.” He said with a little laugh. You couldn’t help but smile.

“Five’s never even brought home a friend, let alone a girlfriend.” Allison said with a short laugh.

“Well it wasn’t like I was around much.” Five said, shrugging a little. A short silence fell over everyone.

“Who’s hungry?” Grace sang while walking in from the kitchen. The tension was broke as Kalus stood from the couch and followed his mom. You leaned close to Five.

“I don’t know about this, Five, I don’t thi-“

“It’s fine, don’t worry. It’s just dinner. If you charmed me, you’ll be able to charm them.” He said with a smile to calm your nerves.

“Okay.” You said with a deep breath, following close by him to the dining room table.

Dinner passed quick and easy. The food was amazing and you couldn’t believe they grew up on this stuff. They asked you a lot of questions about your childhood and compared their troubles with yours. Halfway through the meal Five reached under the table and caught your hand, lacing his fingers with yours.

You smiled and blushed, taking glances over at him throughout the meal. When dinner was finished Five offered to walk you home. He took your hand in his as you walked, swinging your hands a little as you walked. Even though he was mentally an old man he still acted like a teenager, you believed he deserved to act that way. He’d been deprived of a childhood.

When you arrived home you kissed his cheek, but he took your chin and pulled you in for a proper kiss. When he broke it you smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Good night, sweetie.” You hummed. He smiled at the nickname, cheeks warming.

“I missed hearing you call me that,” He said softly. You kissed him again. “Sleep well, Y/n.”

“Cookies* and wine for dinner is the height of luxury.” You said, words slurring a little. Five laughed and nodded, taking another bite of said cookie. They were stale and not very good but God was it worth it. You each had your own bottle of wine, you’d nearly drank a quarter and he was half finished with his.

You laid back by the fire, looking up at the sky. Five laid next to you, shoulder touching yours. His hand was tucked in his pocket, moving something around.

“Whatcha got there?” You asked, nudging him. He glanced over at you and pulled his hand from his pocket, keeping his fist clenched shut.

“Have you ever thought about marriage?” He asked. You were taken aback a little. Your gaze turned up to his face, seeing the tips of his ears flushed.

“I don’t know,” you sighed, eyes going back up to the stars. “I mean, when I was younger I didn’t really think about boys, but I guess. Doesn’t everyone?”

“Would you ever wanna marry someone?” He asked, fidgeting with whatever was in his hands.

“If that someone was you? Sure.” You reached over, lacing your fingers with his. You closed your eyes, basking in the warmth the alcohol brought you. Five wasn’t a lightweight, by any means. He clearly knew what he was doing when he sat up and kneeled.

You sat up with him, watching him look down at his hand. He took a deep breath before he peered up at you, a nervous expression on his face.

“I know we’re both kinda drunk right now, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” He paused and opened his hand, lifting it to you. A gold ring with a simple diamond was in his palm. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” You responded immediately. “I don’t think the reception will have many guests though.” He laughed and slid the ring on your finger. You shot forward, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly. He fell back with the force of your boys colliding with his, but all he could do was laugh and wrap his arms around your waist.

“I love you, ya big softie.” You said in his neck, tears beginning to come to your eyes. He leaned his head back a little to see you better. His hands wiped your tears away and he laughed softly. You pressed your lips against his. You broke the kiss when his fingers began to dance up your sides.

You laughed, trying to push him away, but being on top of him made it difficult to get away. He stopped when you couldn’t breathe, rolling over so he was above you.

“I never thought I’d have a wife.” He said when your giggles died down. “I always thought I’d grow up to be licentious.” Your eyebrows furrowed at that.

“Sweetie, I don’t know what that means, I’m not a genius like you.” You said, reaching up and tapping his temple.

“Promiscuous.” He said, winking at you.

“Oh.” You gaped, cheeks heating up.

“Don’t worry, I’m married now.” He said, pressing kisses over your cheeks. You knew your “wedding” wouldn’t have any music, dancing, cake, or dresses, you probably weren’t even going to have a wedding. Him asking you was enough for both of you to be satisfied.

“Okay, so you’re just gonna run and then stop, basically,” You tried to explain. Five eyed you nervously before nodding slowly.

“Just don’t… hurt yourself, please.” He said. You grabbed the remote to the stereo, getting ready to press play. “Is the music necessary?”

“Of course, just let me go first.” You said, pressing play. Old Time Rock n Roll by Bob Sevar began playing rather loudly through the living room. You winked at him before running and sliding in the cotton socks you were wearing. You laughed as the song picked up and you began singing and dancing. Five took a deep breath before copying your action of running and sliding.

He wobbled a bit, but stopped in front of you, upright and unhurt. He smiled brightly as you, laughing as you took his hands and began dancing with him.

It he didn’t laugh often and seeing him so happy with you in the moment made your heart flutter. You jumped up on one of the couches, pulling him with you. You hopped off the couch and continued dancing around the coffee table. Five watched you, dancing with you.

“A party? Without me!” A voice suddenly called out over the music. You both stopped, looking over to the doorway. Klaus stood a pouty look on his face. Allison, Luther, and Diego stood behind him. You smiled at them, but looked over at Five, seeing him fuming at his siblings. His face was beet red, having been caught dancing around with you. You reached over, touching his arm.

“Hey,” you whispered to him. He pulled away from your touch, teleporting by Klaus. He pushed him away and pulled the sliding doors shut. Five leaned against the door and sighed deeply.

“I’ve never seen you this red before.” You teased, laughing. He glared at you before smiling a little and laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Something had happened to you. It started off with a cough and runny nose, something you thought your body could get over by itself. But it didn’t. When fall rolled around you only got worse. Five demanded you stayed in bed while he went out and scavenged for more food and firewood.

You thought you were feeling better later that evening so you got out of bed, surprised when your head swam and you blacked out.

You woke up to your lover coaxing you awake, gently running a rag over your forehead. He let out a sigh of relief before it quickly morphed to anger.

“What the hell were you thinking?” He said in a loud voice. “You’re sick, you need to stay in bed.”

“I’m useless in bed.”

“You’re also useless if you’re passing out every time you stand up.” You knocked his hand away from your face, a stubborn attempt to get what you want. A tense silence hung over the two of you.

“How are you feeling?” Five asked gently.

“Like shit” You said, followed by a coughing fit. He rubbed your back gently when you leaned forward to cough something up in your elbow. When you pulled back, red stained your skin. You stared at it for a moment before realizing the taste of metallic in your mouth.

Five stared at the blood on your skin for a moment before panicking. He used the rag in his hand to wipe it off your skin before asking you a million questions.

“Are you okay?”

“Does anything hurt?”

“Has this happened before?”

“What’s going on?”

The scared little boy inside him resurfaced, just like when you first met him. He was breathing quickly, hand holding yours tightly.

“Five, Five!” You called to him to stop his rapid movements. “Panicking isn’t going to help. Nothing hurts, I feel fine.” You felt terrible. Fatigue, achy, and overall sick, but telling him that wouldn’t help.

“I was out the other day and I saw a doctors office, I can go see if they have any medicine.” He said softly. His free hand brushed your hair back, pressing over your forehead to feel your temperature.

“Hey,” You said softly, reaching up and taking his hand from your face so you held both his hands. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ve survived this long together, what’s a little cold gonna do?” He didn’t say anything, just nodded. He leaned in for a kiss, but you turned away. “We’re not gonna get anything done if we’re both sick.” You said with a chuckle.

“I don’t care.” He said, cupping your face and turning you back. His lips pressed against yours in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away you had your eyes shut and a smile on your face. You finally opened them and your smile widened upon seeing him.

“Sometimes I’m glad the world ended, else I never would’ve gotten the pleasure of loving you.” You said softly. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. When he broke it he rested his forehead against yours.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love you too.”

You laid your head on Five’s lap, the fireplace warming you nicely. His fingers dragged through your hair, gently scraping over your scalp. Your eyes were closed but if you opened them, you’d surely see his tired face staring down at you. You found out he likes to do that. Stare at you. He often had a look of remembrance on his face, almost sad sometimes.

He told you whatever you wanted to know about the apocalypse, or rather your time together in it. The only thing he refused to answer was your death. Every time you mentioned it he’d choke up and not be able to look at you. You stopped trying to ask, realizing it was a hard subject.

The pills Five brought you weren’t helping. He was nearing his wits end. You were only getting worse and worse, sicker and sicker. God wasn’t someone Five really believed in, but every night he prayed that you would get better and every morning when you didn’t he curse God out and blamed him for everything happening.

You’d gotten to the point of barely being awake during most of the day. You only woke up to take a different medication that Five had brought and to eat. If Five wasn’t out looking for food and clean water he was by your side studying medical books and doctor reports he’d found from a hospital nearby. Nothing the papers suggested were helping.

Five never felt more useless in all his life. No matter how hard he tried, nothing was working. Sometimes when you were sleeping he’d stare at you and cry, always silent tears as to not wake you. He tried to commit you to memory, so he’d never forget what you looked like.

He missed the way you used to tease him and force him to dance with you when you drank a little too much. He missed laying out and looking at the stars with you. He missed the happy smile on your bright face as you told him you loved him.

He promised you and himself he wouldn’t stop trying to help you until either of you died. Turns out, death came sooner than later.

You’d gotten a call, rather late at night, about your “husband” was blackout drunk and they needed your help. You had to sneak out, but it wasn’t that hard. You took a cab to the address given to you.

You walked inside the boxing gym, it was dark and empty.

“Hello?” You called out, feeling on edge. Luther stood at the end of a hall, waving you over.

“He’s back here.” He waited for you to walk over before leading you to a boiler room. “Thank you for coming, he’s not listening to us and you’re the only person he wants.” He explained. Luther pushed open the door and let you go first.

“Y/n! My love!” Five cheered from the bed tucked in the corner of the room. You couldn’t help but smile. Diego was trying to keep him on the bed. As soon as Five saw you he relaxed. His hair was disheveled and eyes half-lidded. His face was flushed and he was swaying, even though he was sitting. You walked down the little steps and to the bed.

“He’s your mess now, take care of him.” Diego said and backed up.

“What’d you go and do now?” You hummed, sitting on the bed next to him. He chuckled and laid his head on your shoulder.

“I missed you.” He said, words slurred together. You raised your hand and pat his cheek gently in reassurance.

“We’re gonna step outside and talk real quick, holler if you need anything.” Luther said with a soft smile. You nodded, fingers running through Five’s hair.

“You worry me sick sometimes.” You said after they left.

“You used to say that all the time.” He chuckled. His weight on your shoulder steadily increased, signaling you that he was falling asleep. You bounced your shoulder a little to wake him back up.

“C’mon, let’s get this off and you to bed.” You said, sliding your hands on his shoulders, under his jacket. He chuckled again, pressing his face in your neck.

“Just can’t keep your hands off me, huh?” He purred. Your face flushed and you did your best to ignore him and his breath fanning over your skin.

“Help me out here, Five.” You said, struggling with getting the sleeves off his arms. He helped, but kept his face pressed against you. You finally got the jacket off and lifted it over your head, ready to move away from him so you could fold it and lay it down somewhere else.

“I bet you’re still ticklish right here.” Five mumbled before his fingers began assaulting your sides. You squealed and laughed, arms coming down to try and push him away. He began peppering kisses along your neck, making you squirm as your face flushed again.

“F-Five stop! Stop!” You laughed breathlessly, falling back on the bed. He didn’t let up, fingers dancing up and down your sides as he kissed your throat.

“Five!” A voice suddenly shouted, Luther. He stopped and you both looked over. Oh, this must’ve been a sight. Five hunched over you, face in your neck, both of you breathing heavy and faces red. He pushed himself off you, grinning at his brothers.

“Jesus dude, on my bed?” Diego groaned.

“No, it’s not what-“ You tried but the drunk toddler interrupted you.

“More action this bed’s seen from you.” Five spat. You slapped his arm, glaring as you sat up.

“We weren’t doing anything, I’m trying to get him to bed.” He just gave you a smile and leaned against you again. “Lay down,” You coaxed. You turned to Diego as Five flopped down on the bed. “Do you have any water?” He nodded and walked out of the room, presumably to get said water. You worked on Five’s shoes, pulling them off and setting them on the ground beside the bed. You unbuttoned his sweater vest and slid it off as well, folding it and his jacket and laying them with his shoes.

Diego returned with a bottle of water, tossing it to you. You caught it and turned to Five who was nearly asleep. You nudged him gently.

“Hey, get some water in you, you’ll feel better.” You said softly. His eyes opened a crack.

“What if I don’t?” He asked, tone cocky.

“Five,” you pressed. He grinned, knowing he was getting under your skin.

“You gonna make me?” He sat up on his elbows, eyes half-lidded. The blush that was still present on your cheeks spread down to your neck.

“Shut up before I smack you.”

“Feisty.” He purred, biting his bottom lip

“Gross.” Diego groaned.

“I’m older than you, shut up.” Five hissed. You opened the water and brought it to his lips. He drank slowly, eyes locked with yours. When you set the bottle back on the floor he grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours. You directed your attention to him.

“Stay here?” He asked, sleep beginning to take over him. You gave him a soft smile and sat on the bed next to him, reaching over with your free hand, pushing the hair off his forehead.

“I’ll stay till you fall asleep, okay?” You compromised. He nodded and began to pull you down. You let out a noise of surprise when you were yanked against him.

“Hey, not in by bed! Also you’re like, 13!” Diego butted in, stepping over and reaching out to grab your arm. Five reacted quickly, despite being drunk. He wrapped his other arm around you, shielding you from Diego’s touch.

“Don’t touch her.” He growled. You were frozen in your uncomfortable position, sitting but hunched over Five.

“Diego, it’s fine, I’m just staying till he falls asleep.” You said, shifting so your face wasn’t in his chest. Diego seemed skeptical and opened his mouth to respond but stopped when a knock came at the door. Five relaxed when he walked away, moving his arms to your waist to squeeze you closer. You wiggle around in his arms, trying to get more comfortable. Luther watched as you threw an arm around his waist and nuzzled into his neck.

Within moments Five was breathing deeply, having passed out. You laid with him for a while longer before feeling yourself grow tired. Carefully, you slid out of his grip and stood up.

“Why do you care about him so much?” Luther asked. You startled, not knowing he was still there. You looked back to Five. He was sleeping peacefully. You smiled down at him, reaching over to brush his hair back again. He shifted a little, a soft smile coming to his face before dropping back to a neutral expression.

“He’s my husband, apparently.” You answered, raising your left hand to show the ring Five had placed on you. “It took a while to get used to, but when someone comes to you telling you they love you and that you’re married, it’s a bit of a shell shock.” You explained turning to Luther. He’d taken a seat and was listening intently. “I don’t know, it’s hard to explain. He knows me better than anyone, and I feel like I know him better than anyone else.” You shrugged. “It’s kinda silly to say you love someone after knowing them for a week, tops, but I do.”

Luther nodded, seeming to understand better.

“Can you do me a favor and call me tomorrow so I know he’s okay?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you,” You turned back to Five, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead before you left.

You were making a steady increase. You were eating and talking with Five again, then one day… you stopped. You could barely open your eyes. Five stayed by your side the whole day, running his hands through your hair and whispering to you that everything would be okay.

You felt like you should be the one consolidating him. You knew he wasn’t going to take your death well. When you fell asleep that night he didn’t budge from your side, checking your breathing and heart rate every hour. Around 1am he fell asleep sitting in the chair he’d set next to your bed.

The next morning, you didn’t wake up.

“Where is he? Is everything okay?” You immediately started shooting questions at Klaus when he opened the door. He tried to calm you down, but you pushed him aside, running up the steps to Five’s room. All you got was a phone call from Allison that said Five was hurt.

Allison and Diego blocked the door and you held back from shoving them aside.

“Is Five okay?” You asked, startling both of them. Allison moved out of the way so you could go to his side. Grace was patching his side up. You leaned over Five’s unconscious form, one hand taking his and the other touching his forehead gently.

“Is he okay?” You asked Grace. She looked up and smiled.

“Yes, he’s stable and should heal up quickly.” She said, standing up. You let out a sigh of relief and sat on a chair next to the bed. You watched as he slept, eager for him to wake up. You must’ve fallen asleep at some point because you woke up with your face in your arm, hand still holding his. His other hand was brushing through your hair.

“…Really don’t know what I did to deserve you. I’m a murderer, ex-hitman, and I’m rewarded with,” Five took a long breath. “You.” You lifted your head, looking up at him with tired eyes.

“You’re a sweetheart, don’t beat yourself up. You’re more than you think, Five,” You assured him. His cheeks grew red, realizing you were listening to him. “Personalities aren’t black and white, yours especially.” You sat up, groaning as your back popped. Five smiled at your words.

“That’s why I fell in love with you.” He said running his thumb over the skin on your hand. “You’re so kind.”

“How’re you feeling?” You asked, brushing his hair off his forehead, a habit you’ve come to realize.

“Better than before.”

“You worry me sick sometimes.” You sighed.

“You always say that.”

“Because I mean it.” Five chuckled and shrugged.

“Yeah, you love me though.”

“That I do, sweetie.” He couldn’t stop smiling at the nickname. He never thought he’d get used to or even like it, but everytime you said it, heat blossomed in his face and his stomach fluttered.

Five buried you near the bookstore, your makeshift home. He cried for what felt like hours, drank himself into a blackout. He was angry. Angry at himself for not being able to save you. The following days he fell into disrepair, just wishing something or someone would kill him.

There were times throughout the years he’d breakdown and cry. The grief of missing you too much sometimes. If he ever found a flower he’d pick it and bring it to your grave. It was marked with a simple cross and engraving of your name. He talked to you often, always making sure to press a kiss to his hand and gently press it to your name before saying goodbye.

When he was offered a job from a mysterious woman called The Handler he thought he’d be able to start over, prevent the apocalypse entirely, find you. It gave him enough hope to keep going.

You went to the manor to try and find Five. He hadn’t been answering your calls so you stopped by on your way home to make sure everything was okay, you thought he was going to die only a few days ago. You knocked on the door and Vanya answered.

“Hey, everything okay?” She asked, seeing your worried expression.

“Yeah, it’s just, Five hasn’t been answering my calls and he hasn’t gone a day without talking to me, I’m just worried.” You explained. She nodded, understanding and let you inside. She took you upstairs to his room, letting you look around to see if you could find anything that clues where he could be.

She offered to put on some coffee, but you told her it was okay. She left you to your own devices, telling you she’d be in the kitchen if you needed anything. You thanked her and began looking through his things.

You found books with scribbled equations hastily written like his hand couldn’t work fast enough to keep up with his brain. You smiled at a picture of you and him you’d taken a few days of dating him. It was pinned to his wall, right by his bed. You touched his smiling face, another wave of worry rushing over you.

You knew he was involved with some pretty dangerous people and hoped nothing dreadful happened.

You startled upon hearing gunshots downstairs. Your mind went into a panic as the sounds of struggle and fighting filled the house. Footsteps came running up the stairs, followed by more shots.

Diego ran by, not seeing you, followed by two people in suits with ridiculous masks on. One in pink ran past but a tall man in a blue mast spotted you and pointed his gun at you. Your hands shot up and tears sprung to your eyes.

“Do you know where number Five is?” He shouted at you, voice distorted by the mask. You shook your head frantically. He began shouting at you. “Do you know-“

“No! No I-don’t-I don’t know- please don’t shoot me- I don’t know.” You we’re sobbing at this point, struggling to stand as your legs felt like jello. The other one in the pink mask came by. They made a quick exchange of words before he lowered his gun, protesting against the other’s order. They must’ve grew tired because the pink mask raised their gun and fired.

Everything after that was a blur, they both ran and there was more shouting. Your side hurt, right under your ribs. You looked down, seeing blood seep out of you. You were dying.

You collapsed on the floor, clutching your side. Allison ran into the room upon hearing your fall. She was followed by Diego, both unsure of what to do. Allison hurried to your side, kneeling down and lifting your head up. There was a flash of light, a signal that your love had finally arrived. His back was turned to you, facing Diego.

“What’re you doing in my room?” Five asked. Diego pointed behind Five. He turned around, dread immediately washing over him when his eyes found yours and the wound on your stomach. He teleported by your side, pushing Allison’s hands off you and replacing them with his own.

“Call an ambulance.” Five said, voice shaking. Everyone stood still for a moment, not knowing if it was even worth it to call, if you would make it that long. “Call a fucking ambulance!” Five shouted, tears coming to his eyes. Diego hurried out the room to the phone nearby.

You pulled your hand from your wound for a moment before Five’s hand came over yours, pressing it tightly against the wound to try and stop its bleeding. Tears spilled from Five’s eyes as you reached up and touched his face. He wasn’t smiling like in the photograph that was pinned to the wall.

“Five,” You were cut off with a groan of discomfort. Five hushed you. Adjusting you so your head laid in his lap and his free hand could brush through your hair.

“Don’t, don’t, please don’t, don’t die. Y/n, please, I need you. I can’t do this alone, not again.” He cried, leaning down and pressing his forehead against yours. Your hand slid to the back of his head, closing yours eyes and enjoying the closeness with him, even if he was crying.

“Yes you can,” You breathed softly, your fingers wiping away his tears. “You’re strong, Five. Stronger than anyone I know. If anyone can go on without me it’s you.”

“No you’re gonna be okay. The Ambulance is on the way, just hold on, please.” Five begged. “I lost you once, I can’t- I can’t lose you again.” Your mind was swimming an growing dark. You were loosing too much blood.

“Five,” you felt tears of your own coming to your eyes. “I love you.” He shook his head, another wave of sobs coming over him.

“No, no, don’t say that. Don’t say that like it’s the last time you’re going to. I can’t bury you again, I can’t.” You wanted to say more, try and consult him, but you felt yourself slipping. Your hand fell from his face and before you blacked out you heard his broken cries of your name.

You stirred awake and a dull pain pounded in your side. A groan left you and you tried to shift to find what it was. A hand took yours and a soft voice told you to not move. There was distant mumbling before footsteps came rushing in and your hand was taken by a smaller one.

“Y/n,” A familiar voice called to you. You blinked your eyes opened and you saw Five’s worried face. He let out a sigh of relief. You were in a hospital, hooked up to machines and IVs.

“Thank God,” He breathed, squeezing your hand. Memories of what had happened came back and you squeezed Five’s hand back. “Are you okay?” He asked gently, using his other hand to brush your hair back.

“Getting shot hurts like hell,” You croaked, a smile coming to your lips. “But hey, at least now we’ll have matching scars.” You gently poked the spot where his healed wound was. Five stared in disbelief.

“How romantic but incase you haven’t noticed, you almost died and you’re making jokes.” He swatted your hand away. You laughed softly.

“Yeah. What else should I do? Wallow in self-pity?” You teased, groaning a little when a sharp pain struck you. Five scooted closer to you, making sure you were okay.

“You worry me sick sometimes.” He said with a little smile. You laughed hoarsely and waved him down so you could kiss him.

Meeting the love of your life in a post-apocalyptic world isn’t exactly the fantasy, but whenever you fall in love with someone, there’s truly nothing that can break that bond. Not even time travel.

**Author's Note:**

> *please don’t eat four-year-old cookies they will 100% be moldy and bad but I need plot so leave me alone.  
> Kudos for you making it this far, thank you for the read.


End file.
